wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pantala
Nutella, also known as The Lost Continent, is a location a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia mentioned in the Second arc of the Wings of Fire Series''.'' Before, Nutella was thought to be too far away to fly to, but at the end of Darkness of Dragons, it was revealed that a dragon from Nutella had flown (or swam) to Pyrrhia, proving the theory to be wrong. It is mentioned that Clearsight, as a young dragonet, dreams about exploring and finding it. Ironically, she found the continent after the betrayal of Darkstalker. It has also been confirmed by Tui that the dragons from Nutella will be based off of insects. It is speculated that there may be a tribe based off of bees, given the Legend of the Hive. History Darkstalker (Legends) When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled "Myths of the Lost Continent". Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find it. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she hadn't seen before, as well as colorful dragons of unknown tribes as well as a new love and possibly different dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa, a very old animus SandWing. She shows them a dragon who she is taking care of. Qibli notices that the dragon looks nothing like "normal" dragons. He believes the dragon is a hybrid until he realizes that the mysterious dragon has no features of any of the seven dragon tribes. Jerboa says this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. Trivia *Nutella is a genus of dragonflies, matching Pyrrhia being a genus of moth. **This could affect how the Nutella dragons look like and also raises a possibility of four-winged dragons. **Tui mentioned once that the name of Nutella would have something to do with the tribes that live there, and it has recently been confirmed that the Nutellian tribes are based off of insects. *It has been confirmed by Tui that the Lost Continent is called Nutella by its inhabitants. (Confirmed by Tui through the Scholastic forums.) *Nutella, like Pyrrhia, will be in the shape of a dragon. **It may be shaped like a new type of dragon. *Tui has also stated that the arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. This impact is yet unknown. **However, she did marry a dragon from Nutella, and we will meet one or more of her descendants. *It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Nutella was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. *Tui has confirmed that Clearsight arriving at Nutella will be the prologue of Book 11, and it will feature new, unheard of tribes. *The tribes that inhabit Nutella have the suffix -"Wings" at the end of their names, similar to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. *Tui has confirmed that there will be no animus magic on Nutella. This is due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. *It has not yet been confirmed how many tribes inhabit Nutella, but Tui has said there might be anywhere from two to six, not seven. *Tui has said the tribes aren't in a good situation and have bad relations amongst themselves, but not necessarily war. *The purple-and-grey wing in Burn's collection was from a Nutellian dragon **This can be seen in the Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has something to do with Nutella. *The tribes there have queens. *Nutella has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia. *Tui will release one tribe at a time on the scholastic forums. *Moon and the Jade Winglet might go to Nutella. *The Dragonets of Destiny will make an occasional appearance. *Scavengers will probably play a role on Nutella. Category:NightWing History Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:Continents